WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007
WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 (often shortened to WWE SvR 2007), is a Professional wrestling video game released by THQ and developed by YUKE's Future Media Creators. The game is based on the Professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It is the eighth installment in the WWE SmackDown vs. Raw series and is the successor to 2005's WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW 2006 and was succeeded by WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 in 2007. THQ, Yuke's and WWE officially confirmed the game on March 31, 2006. The game was released in November 2006 for the PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360 consoles and was released in December 2006 for the PlayStation Portable system. SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 is the first game in the SmackDown vs. Raw series to be released outside the PlayStation consoles. The PlayStation 3 is the first console from Sony that didn't get a release until the following year with WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008 that came out. The game introduced a few key new features including an analog control system, interactive hotspots, and fighting within the arena crowd. The game also included several improvements on the previous game's existing match types and modes. Gameplay Match gameplay THQ said they would bring a more realistic fighting experience with a new, but old analog control grappling system, enabling the player to throw their opponent anywhere they want with in reason, in contrast to previous preset animations. In the new system, grappling moves are now affected by analog control, in contrast to the button-based system from preceding games. Much like the previous game, one can also move around the ring by analog control instead of using the D-pad. An option to switch to the previous control layout is also possible. The chain reversal system has also been improved and now involves grapples as well as strikes. The Category 1 and Category 2 move sets are determined by your weight-class now, so lighter wrestlers have access to martial arts or luchadore move-sets, while heavier wrestlers have access to more power moves. In addition, a wrestler can only lift up or hurt with certain strikes, wrestlers one weight class heavier than them or less. A lot more interactivity in the arenas is also present such as fighting within the crowd. Signs and objects from the crowd can be used to beat down the opponent. One major feature is the inclusion of environmental "hotspots" such as the ring ropes, steel steps and scaffolding which players can interact with. The PS2 version however due to limitations has a restriction on crowd fighting and interaction for specific match types. The graphics have also improved with each superstar consisting of 20,000 polygons for the Xbox 360 compared to the total of 5000 from the PS2 version of the previous game. Sweat from the wrestlers has now been included in the Xbox 360 version of the game. The game's audio system has been overhauled and features new sound effects in Dolby 5.1, as well as the inclusion of new crowd chants and grunting from the wrestlers. The PSP version of the game lacks commentators and the announce tables at the right side of the ring. The game features several arenas that WWE held events at in 2005 and 2006. There are also arenas based on each WWE television show. Create modes The Create-An-Entrance mode has been improved with a new preview mode. As well as instantaneous previews of the entrances when the player makes a change, one can also specifically set the timing for camera angles, pyrotechnics and other effects. In addition, the entrance can be created as Basic, in which another superstar's full entrance animations are used, or Advanced, which breaks the entrance into 4 segments - Stage, Ramp, Into the Ring, and In-Ring - and allows you to mix and match animations for each part. Despite the Xbox 360's hard drive and MP3 capability, the game is unable to recognize any music you may have saved onto your hard drive like previous WWE games for the original Xbox did for custom entrance music, not allowing players to use custom soundtracks. There is also a Create-A-Stable Mode which allows you to make a tag-team, alliance, or a stable with up to five members. This also allows you to come out in the same entrance as your teammates unlike many other WWE wrestling games. Season mode experience points can be spent on several Stable attributes allowing the members to function more efficiently as a team. Inspired by John Cena's custom spinner championship belts, the ability to create belts with spinning centerpieces in the returning Create-A-Championship mode is now possible as well as the player's ability to manually spin these belts during an entrance. Also, this is the last game to feature Chris Benoit in it. Due to his controversial death, Benoit and all his signature moves and finishers were removed from the next game, WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2008, Although the moves were reinstated in WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2010, and some remnants of his moveset could be found in-game. This is also Kurt Angle's last WWE game at this point, (until WWE 2K18) as he left to join WWE's rival TNA. The Slobberknocker match would not appear again until WWE 2K14. Roster RAW * Candice Michelle * Carlito * Chavo Guerrero * Chris Masters * Daivari * Edge * John Cena * Kane * Kurt Angle * Lance Cade * Lita * Mick Foley * Mickie James * Ric Flair * Rob Van Dam * Shawn Michaels * Shelton Benjamin * Snitsky * The Big Show * Torrie Wilson * Trevor Murdoch * Triple H * Trish Stratus * Umaga * Viscera SmackDown! * Batista * Bobby Lashley * Booker T * Chris Benoit * Finlay * Gregory Helms * Hardcore Holly * Jillian Hall * JBL * Joey Mercury * Johnny Nitro * Ken Kennedy * Kid Kash * Mark Henry * Matt Hardy * Melina * Paul Burchill * Psicosis * Randy Orton * Rey Mysterio * Super Crazy * The Boogeyman * The Great Khali * The Undertaker * Vito * William Regal Legends * Bam Bam Bigelow * Bret Hart * Cactus Jack * Dude Love * Dusty Rhodes * Eddie Guerrero * Hulk Hogan * Jerry Lawler * Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart * Mankind * Mr. Perfect * The Rock * Roddy Piper * Shane McMahon * Stone Cold Steve Austin * Tazz Reception Reaction to this game has been generally favorable. The game currently has ratings of 80% and 75% on Game Rankings for the Xbox 360 with PSP and PS2 versions respectively. Soundtrack #"Alive and Kicking"- Nonpoint #"Animal I Have Become"- Three Days Grace #"Bullet With a Name"- Nonpoint #"Forgive Me"- Versus The World #"I Ain't Your Savior"- Bullets And Octane #"Lonely Train"- Black Stone Cherry #"Money in the Bank"- Lil' Scrappy feat. Young Buck #"Riot"- Three Days Grace #"Stitches"- Allele #"Survive"- Rise Against #"The Champ"- Ghostface Killah #"The Enemy"- Godsmack External links ;Official *[http://www.svr2007.com/ WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 Official site] *[http://2007.smackdownvsraw.com/ WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 Official site] *[http://www.thq.com/games/gameinfo.php?id=1233&upc=55004 THQ.com: WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 Mini site] *[http://www.thq-games.com/uk/game/show/1057 THQ-games.com: WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 Mini site] ;Community *[http://www.gamespot.com/ps2/action/smackdownvsraw2007/index.html WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 (PS2)] | (PSP) | (Xbox 360) at GameSpot *[http://ps2.ign.com/objects/820/820800.html WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 (PS2)] | (PSP) | (Xbox 360) at IGN ja:WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 Category:Video games Category:WWE video games